The present application is directed to a garment pocket and, more specifically, to a garment pocket configured to carry, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a handgun or other object (e.g., pepper spray, pocket tool, handcuffs, dagger, passport or other identification, wallet, valuables, etc.).
Law-enforcement personnel can be authorized to carry protection devices (e.g., handguns, stun guns, pepper sprays, etc.) while performing their duties. In addition, law-enforcement personnel may have to or want to carry other objects with them such as a pocket tool, handcuffs, dagger, passport or other identification, wallet, valuables, etc. However, when working undercover or on duty in plain clothes, law-enforcement personnel can have a problem with telegraphing, which is sometimes referred to as “profiling” or “mapping,” of objects (e.g., a handgun) that they are carrying with them, but that need to be kept concealed from other individuals. As used broadly herein, “telegraphing” is the tendency for a concealed object (e.g., a handgun) to show through the concealing garment, rendering the concealed object readily detectable by others. Known carrying devices worn by law-enforcement personnel do not sufficiently minimize telegraphing. Furthermore, when the law-enforcement officer or wearer is wearing only one or two layers of clothing, such as when the wearer is dressed appropriately for warm weather or for working indoors in a temperature-controlled environment, the presence of the carrying device (and object being carried) becomes even more evident. In many instances, the carrying device, itself, can telegraph the potential presence of the object(s). Additionally, a carrying device such as a holster is generally limited in that the holster can properly carry only one type of handgun, leading law-enforcement personnel to require a different holster for each type of handgun they possess.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can carry, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a handgun or other object. Additionally, there is a need for a device that is suitable for carrying, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a variety different of handgun types or objects. Further, there is need for a device that can be easily configured to position a handgun or other object into a position desirable for a wearer of the device.